The present invention relates to a lighting device or system for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a lighting device with a single central light source and a plurality of light outlets.
A lighting device for a vehicle, especially for a motor vehicle, is known, comprising at least one light source, from which at least one light guide extends, from which the light produced by the light source issues and is conducted to light outlets in the vehicle.
This kind of lighting device is known from European Patent Application EP-A2-0 376 032. This lighting device has a central reflector and a light source. The light source has a jacket, which is provided with a reflective coating and serves simultaneously as reflector. Several light conducting members are located in the circumference of the reflector so the reflector is permeable to light in these regions. Light guides, which lead to different vehicle light units and which conduct light from the light source to the vehicle light units, are connected to the light conducting members. Only one light source is provided in the central reflector of the lighting device, so that, when this single light source fails, the vehicle light units are no longer provided with light and thus a dangerous traffic situation could arise.